


The Ultimate Feminist

by bi_furious1



Series: Britta Unfiltered [1]
Category: Community (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-04
Updated: 2014-07-04
Packaged: 2018-02-07 10:29:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1895724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bi_furious1/pseuds/bi_furious1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brita needs help studying whilst Annie needs assistance in a far more intimate area. The women make a deal that changes their relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ultimate Feminist

Britta Perry rushed into Greendale’s library, stepping from the darkening campus into the warmth and safety of the building she so often frequented. It was almost midnight and the place was deserted. The dyed blonde strode through the dimly lit halls, which seemed spookily empty without the hustle and bustle of hundreds of crazed Greendale student.

The needlessly defiant Britta was looking unusually anxious and stressed, even for her, known for always being at least a little on the back foot. The student’s hair, permanently casual and wavy, now bordered on truly unkempt, whilst her eyes were wide and tinged with desperation.

In reality Britta had had plenty of sleep, in fact this was now the route of her problem. When her final class that day had ended the 30-year-old student had gone home, explaining to the study group she would just be taking a quick nap before rejoining them to revise for the next day’s Spanish exam. That was 7 hours ago. 

Upon waking and groggily checking the time, Britta had panicked and rushed back to Greendale, praying her friends were still there to help her. However, judging by the silence that now emanated from the room in the library they seemed to so often visit, the blonde began to realize how unlikely this was. After all it was just hitting 10 in the evening. With a heavy heart she trudged onwards. Without help she was screwed for this exam.

So when Britta passed the study room’s windows and peered in she was surprised not to be disappointed, instead being overwhelmed with relief. The blonde found herself overjoyed at the familiar sight of Annie Edison cramming at their large wooden desk. 

Annie, the teacher’s pet of the group, had always out-studied the rest of them, performing excellently in almost every test she sat. For Britta the brunette being there that night was beyond a lucky break. Usually she relied on the girl to pass these tests. Now that she was alone with the brunette she wouldn’t even have to vie for her attention with the other members of the study group, hopefully allowing her to fast track her revision with some one on one time.

“Annie! Thank god you’re here!” Britta exclaimed rushing over to where the young brunette was sitting.

Annie jumped, taken completely by surprise. She whipped around in her seat to find the source of the noise that had erupted the silence of the library.

“BRITTA!” Annie squeaked, “What-the-hell! You scared me! Why are you here? We all thought you were studying at home or something. Jeff tried texting you but we got no reply.”

Britta dumped her books on the desk and pulled herself a chair opposite Annie as she quickly replied:

“I know, I’m sooo sorry, I got a little distracted working on… An essay, for my… accounting class.”

Annie gave Britta a quizzical look; her big blue eyes, usually wide and innocent, suddenly narrowing with suspicion.

“You were studying? Without my help?” The brunette snorted adorably, clearing her throat loudly as she so often did: “I don’t believe you!”

Britta frowned, her facing turning sour. Locked in a staring match, the dyed-blonde relented quickly before pouting: “Alright so I fell asleep! I’ve been out a lot recently… and my cat has been so demanding!”

The brunette looked skeptical, so Britta continued: “Alright Annie I admit it! You’ve got to help me! Just give me the cliff notes of what you guy’s revised for the exam tomorrow so I don’t fail!”

“I knew it!!”

Annie blinked, stepping up from the desk and folding her arms just beneath her perfect chest. The brunette turned her head away from Britta’s imploring face: 

“Why should I help? You always coast off me when these tests come up and I always bail you out! Maybe failing would be good for you. Besides it’s late now and I just want to go home and get some sleep so I am fresh and ready for the exam myself tomorrow.”

Britta groaned, exasperation taking over. Annie couldn’t leave her like this! She needed an excuse to get the girl back on side, fast. Without the brunette’s help she didn’t stand a chance. As the brunette started packing up her things the dyed blonde thought of something quickly and blurted out a retort:

“What about female unity Annie?! We’re empowered women, we have to stick together. You know… I’d help you with anything you needed if I could!”

Annie paused, book in hand, not exactly convinced but troubled by this new factor, giving Britta the upper hand. The blonde acknowledged this change in demeanor when the girl refrained from returning eye contact, instead staring at the table’s wooden surface. Britta’s textbook guilt trip had successfully gotten to the girl, as it so often did. Triumphant and sensing she was close, Britta followed up with her number one heart melting line:

“So we’ll stick together right? After all, that’s what makes us like, sisters!”

Annie perked up, immediately falling for the stupid line, her eyes shining brightly: “Really?”

“Well yeah, of course Annie” Britta replied, grinning, “So how about helping me out? Sis…”

The brunette practically ran around the desk, hugging Britta tightly before taking a seat beside the blonde and hurriedly retrieving her notes from her backpack. Soon Britta was buried in Annie’s revision, regularly asking questions of the brunette, whom at first replied all too happily. As the night wore on however the girl became increasingly distracted. After asking a particular question three times without getting a response, Britta could not ignore her girl friend’s lack of interest in their studies. Grunting in frustration and looking up she found the brunette staring into space, eyes now glazed over.

“Annie? You still there?”

Annie blinked and shook her head, coming out of her daze and turning back towards Britta and her work.

“Sorry, what was the question?”

Britta leant back in her chair, smiling half-heartedly back at the girl, suspecting her attention was still elsewhere. Aware Annie would be useless to her distracted, the blonde decided to follow up with a personal question:

“Something on your mind?”

Annie looked up from the text before them to make eye contact with Britta, before quickly glancing down at the desk once more. Seemingly embarrassed, she coughed, blushing and adjusted the hem of her skirt below the table, tugging it as low as she could down her slim thighs. The blonde noticed the student seemed fidgety and distracted, uncrossing her legs.

"Are you okay?" Britta asked, her eyebrows furrowing.

Annie blinked, taking a deep breath before nodding: "Yeah. I'm good. Its just… really hot in here!"

"Are you sure your not coming down with something?" Britta asked helpfully.

"I'm sure," Annie said, twitching before re-crossing her thighs.

Britta's eyes widened as she finally put 2 and 2 together, recognizing the symptoms. If anyone was going to spot the signs, it was her: the young legs shifting, thighs rubbing together, chest visibly heaving and a dry mouth, presumably because it was hanging half open. These clues and the girl’s sudden distance and embarrassment, could suggest only one thing. This girl was aroused.

"Oh" Britta said dumbly, feeling somewhat judgmental.

"You knowww… I'm just hot from all this studying! Cooped up so long…" Annie lied, avoiding a suspicious glance from her tutee.

"I don't know why," Annie said "I should be able to control my body, I know what causes these, urges, so I should be able to just stop them! But it's like—"

Britta gave her a lopsided smile. "Like your hormones have more power over you than you do over them?”

Annie bit her lip, nodding sheepishly. 

“Yeah, I remember that." Britta said, tilting her head as she thought about her own late teens. "Actually, I'm not sure I've grown out of that."

"Thanks for understanding, I’ll be fine in a minute" the brunette mumbled, looking down.

"No, seriously," Britta said, "If you want to go to the bathroom and get yourself off, I won't tell anyone."

Annie looked up, shocked, before floundering for an answer. Britta apparently did not realize what an awkward proposition that was. The brunette tried to quickly end this particularly embarrassing line of conversation.

“N-no, its fine. That, that… never really works for me anyhow…”

This answer literally flabbergasted the young blonde, whom after seconds of wide-eyed staring blurted out a response, the exam now almost totally forgotten:

“Annie, are you telling me you can’t get yourself off?”

The brunette reddened furiously, now totally refusing to meet Britta’s eyes.

“Well, I’ve tried believe me! I just can’t seem to you know, stick the landing…”

The student petered off; again glancing Britta’s way and biting her lip once more. The poor girl looked desperate.

“But you told me how you lost your virginity!” Britta replied, now incredulous.

“Yeah well, he was gay, so kind of counterintuitive. Since then I’ve not really gotten anywhere, which is fine! But now I just seem to keep getting… you know, flustered!" 

Britta didn’t know how to respond to that, racking her brain for appropriate advice. However, anything she had told the study group on these matters tended to be entirely made up. As for her own genuine experiences, no matter how cool she pretended to be the blonde was far too repressed to talk openly about the guys she’d slept with. So then what? What could she do to just end this segment of talking and get back to studying!?

Electing to give Annie a non-committal answer, Britta blurted out the first joke that came to mind in an attempt to forget the scandalous images of Annie in all sorts of compromising situations that had now taken over her head. It had been so long since anyone had given her a good, hard, fucking. Frankly the older blonde also really needed to get laid.

So if Britta had thought for a second whom she had been talking to, or the full context of her following statement, she could have avoided the events that directly followed this. Instead she was too busy trying to impress Annie with her patented street-wise confidence and flair, resulting in the blonde saying something far ballsier then she was ever truly capable of:

“Well Annie, there’s no way I can explain the complexities of my lovemaking to a kid like you. Hell, my skills can only be taught through action, not words!”

The blonde laughed nervously, expecting Annie to join her. When she didn’t however Britta looked up at the girl’s face and gasped, horrified when she saw the brunette’s expression.

Annie’s eyes had lit up and she had started smiling again, like Britta had found the solution to all of her problems. She sat up expectantly, clapping in newly found delight.

“You would show me how to… well you know! Ohhh BRITTA! This is so awesome! What better way to learn the art of sex than from the coolest girl I know?!”

Britta’s jaw dropped even further as Annie leant over and hugged the blonde once more, beaming at the stunned blonde. Britta fell back into her seat, frozen with shock for several seconds before quickly beginning to make her excuses once more:

“Look Annie… I-I, I was just joking! We can’t do that! We’re sisters remember!”

Annie practically skipped to the study room door, quickly locking it before twirling back towards the stunned blonde as she replied:

“Of course I remember! That’s why this is so perfect! We support each other completely. Isn’t that the whole point in sisterhood? You know, like you said earlier?”

Britta was left, once again, dumbstruck, floundering as Annie danced between the blinds, lowering each in turn. How could this be happening!?

“B, but your so young, just nineteen, it would be like… Robbing the cradle!”

Annie frowned momentarily at Britta before pouncing on the blonde and pulling her up by the arm from her study room chair, looking curiously into wide blue eyes.

“Oh come on Britta! I am a consenting adult, legal in practically all the states! That’s hardly an excuse to not help a friend.”

“Well you’re a girl for another thing! Britta replied incredulously.

Annie retorted indifferently: “So? This is a purely platonic exercise; to give me, you know, practice… And you’re a stud! You really expect me to believe you’ve never been with a girl?!”

Britta was speechless. She had told the women in her study group a lot of stories, mainly to impress the young female she was now with. But in reality? The embarrassing ones had been true, the weirdly hot scenarios had been altered and the most arousing had essentially been lies. And now those lies were coming back to haunt her.

“Annie, I-I really shouldn’t, it’s just… I-I…”

The brunette hopped onto the edge of the desk, skooching on her bum in front of the reluctant Britta. 

“So, just give me a little more… intimate tutorial of our own.” 

Britta stared at the brunette’s pretty face, now smiling up at her sweetly. Annie’s whole body reflected innocence and virtue, even her clothes. From the black tartan skirt that strained around her young curves so appetizingly, to the short sleeved pale blue top that teased every onlooker, Annie’s ensemble said it all. What made the outfit so appealing was how she wore it, so unaware of herself and the affect she had on others. 

Even now the naïve brunette’s good posture was creating a deliciously ironic situation. Any person would have been distracted by Annie’s chest, held up and forward as if to increase her prominence in the given situation. Ironically, as always, this method, meant for the purpose of being taken seriously, ultimately resulted in the exact opposite. Britta tried to suppress the inappropriate thoughts bubbling through her mind.

The dyed blonde sighed. She could not act on the girl’s tempting offer, even if she was somewhat aroused. Without a backup plan however, Britta just stood, frozen, in front of the hopeful angel before her. And so the silence stretched on for what felt like forever to the blonde, although it was probably more like 30 seconds. However, when she saw the brunette’s expression change her resolve started to melt. Annie looked crestfallen, apparently sensing Britta’s obvious discomfort.

“What is it? Me?? Little ‘Annie Adderall’, too nerdy or chubby to ever be a sexual prospect? I thought you were above that Britta! Or is your girl’s united thing just a front to take advantage of me??”

Britta panicked as Annie’s eyes welled up, blinking quickly, giving the blonde her patented Disney princess face. No one could resist.

“No, No of course not. I don’t have a double standard!” replied the stuttering student: “I just don’t want to take advantage of you!” 

Annie started sniffling and the blonde freaked out, at a loss about what to do. The older student had trouble relating to members of her own sex as it was without this hormonal young woman putting her in this position.

However, Annie’s emotional outburst soon made the decision for the weak willed blonde. Now on the verge of tears, Britta did what she felt she had to to appease the brunette, leaning forward and kissing the girl she got along with so well. In-spite of wanting this, Annie was taken totally by surprise. After all her friend had launched forward without warning, leaning over the girl to frantically press their lips together. 

For a whole minute they were distracted, closing their eyes and just doing what came naturally. Annie’s mouth was soft and welcoming, contrasting greatly with the many guys Britta had kissed. Her hands moved through luxurious hair and her thumb brushed the girl’s cheek. If she was honest she liked the kiss, the brunette’s lip-gloss tasted like strawberries and everything was so much more sensual and slow than what she was accustomed to. However, once the brunette began to relax into the kiss, the dyed blonde pulled away, suddenly realizing she was probably sending the wrong message.

“Annie? Annie! I am so sorry!! I just got carried away. D-don’t read into it,” Britta begged.

Annie just hung there limply, eyes closed, lost in the sensation for several seconds after the kiss finished. When she remembered where she was she however, she opened her eyes and smiled up at her friend, positively beaming.

“See! That was probably the best kiss I’ve ever had! With you I can just relax because neither of us have anything to prove. I can explore without being judged!”

Britta replied reluctantly: “But Annie I really shouldn’t… Mmmgh! Mmmph…”

 

Without waiting for another excuse to finish, the brunette pulled Britta against her body, locking the blonde into another searing kiss. Taking advantage of her friend’s confusion, Annie pressed her tongue into Britta’s gasping mouth, exploring her warmth with renewed energy.

And so Annie fell back onto the table’s surface and Britta followed, now bent over the young girl. The older woman rested a knee against the table in an attempt to stop the desperate brunette from pulling her in completely. Nevertheless the dyed blonde was so absorbed in the embrace that again it took another full minute for her to consciously realize she was groping girl.

Again Britta was shocked by how pleasurable the kiss was, too occupied with the soft tongue licking her incisors to even notice the young girl had wrapped her thighs around her bent over waist. However, when Britta felt searching hands reach the rim of her tight jeans, the blonde was forced to face reality.

Britta pulled back, shocked at her own behavior. What was she doing?

Annie panted, pulling herself back up from her reclined position on the table. She looked hurt again, staring up at Britta with her wide bambi eyes:

“Did I do something wrong?”

“No, not at all that was very… Ugh-hhmm. It was good, I’m just not sure how far we should go.”

“How far can we go Britta!?!?” Annie asked excitedly, sitting up once more.

The blonde swooned, god this girl was getting to her. The brunette was just so innocent and adorable.

“I know!” Annie exclaimed, swiftly grabbing Britta’s hands once more and pulling them against her own body as she looked up at Britta expectantly.

All the blonde could do was gape as the smaller hands of her friend clasped her own, pressing them against the soft exposed skin beneath her blouse and just above her hips. Taking charge once more, Annie guided Britta’s hands around her body. 

“Ohh now, I really, really should put a stop to this...” Britta said distractedly as Annie guided her digits under her tight t-shirt and further up her own front. Just as she reached the soft lace of the bra restraining Annie’s firm globes the brunette relinquished her control of Britta’s hands, looking up at her friend expectantly once more.

“Just… do what you would normally,” Annie said unhelpfully.

Britta sighed, unsure how to proceed. Finally taking the initiative, the blonde allowed her own hands to explore the girl’s exquisite chest, assuming the tricks that she most enjoyed when in the brunette’s position would work in reverse. 

As Annie once again braced herself against the table her ‘older sister’ began tentatively playing with her boobs, totally absorbed in the brunette’s reactions.  
Britta stood over the girl, enraptured by her reactions. Still perched on the desk the brunette simply shuddered in place as Britta essentially felt up the teenager before her. Having never experience another woman’s breasts before, the dyed blonde took her time, testing their contours and weight of the brunette's perfect chest, before plucking each nipple in turn, curious to see the results. Annie gasped and moaned, biting her lip as her nipples hardening.

“OHhhh yesss… Britta…”

The dyed blonde surveyed the innocent girl before… She had always thought Annie was cute but now she was having increasingly more confusing, sexual stirrings. Could she really do this to the girl without screwing up their friendship?

Looking down at Annie’s hopeful face, Britta’s resistance finally dissolved, replaced with the hunger that this brunette had drawn from her in the last few minutes. Attempting to compose herself, the blonde spoke frankly:

“Okay Annie but if I do this, you can tell nobody. I have a reputation to keep up around here.”

Annie nodded quickly, desperate to try something else.

“This can’t even leave the study room, I could get in real trouble with the guys. And we never talk about it again, right?”

Annie nodded once more, before replying:

“No of course not! Your like my sister. This can just be our little secret.”

“Right,” said Britta, placing a hand on Annie’s inner thigh gently, before slowly stepping between the girl’s parted legs. “And afterwards you’ll help me revise for the exam, like none of this happened?”

“Agreed” Annie replied, breathlessly.

“Sooo… where do you want me? Britta, said, trying to act casually.

“Well, it would really put my mind at ease if I wasn’t the only girl in the room about to expose herself,” Annie said nervously.

Britta laughed, shrugging off her tight black leather jacket before throwing it over the back of her chair. Beneath it Britta wore a loose white t-shirt artfully decorated with blue dye. Light and casual, the garment was practically see-through, allowing Annie to see the pale yellow silhouette of Britta’s bra on her lithe torso. Meanwhile the blonde’s legs were encased in those trademark skinny jeans, which highlighted her long legs and tight round butt. Brown high-heeled boots completed the look, covering her shins and just reaching her knee. These combined suggested the same tough, cool persona the blonde was essentially known for. Annie however, was not interested in the other girl’s dress sense, making that clear:

“Come on Britta! I didn’t expect you to be so conservative!”

The brunette crossed her arms defensively, scarily reminiscent of a spoilt kid. 

“No way Annie, I am not stripping for you or anyone else. I left that life behind. I-I mean… remember, this is me doing you a favor, we’re not actually having sex!”

Annie pouted, before pulling at Britta’s belt despite the blonde’s grudging stance: “Fine then, just your pants, it doesn’t have to be intimate or anything.” 

Britta groaned, wishing she had never agreed to this. Unbuckling her belt, Britta wiggled her tight jeans over her shapely rear. With a little of Annie’s help they tugged the tight garment down her thighs. Eventually the jeans slipped past the blonde's knees before becoming tangled in her boots. Giving in finally, the frustrated anarchist left them there, straightening back up.

Annie’s eyes fell to the dyed blonde’s crotch. The brunette grinned and the 30 year old winced as the reason for her shyness became apparent. Beneath the jeans Britta had been wearing hello kitty panties, the garment contrasting greatly with her cool persona. 

“Awww Britta, those are so adorable,” Annie said, reaching forward to feel the frilly hem of Britta’s boy shorts.

Britta slapped the girl’s hand away indignantly, blushing as she replied: “Don’t be stupid Annie, I’m not wearing these by choice, I just haven’t got round to doing my laundry.” This was only partially true, because, whilst Britta had not done her laundry, most of her undergarments were in fact hello kitty. For once Britta couldn’t look Annie in the eye, feeling vulnerable standing before the brunette in just her girly panties.

“Alright, so you’ve got to see more of me, can we please concentrate on you now?” Britta said irritably, attempting some of her old confidence. The dyed blonde shuffled backwards, drawing her young friend up and off the desk before spinning her around and gripping the girl by the hips.

 

Annie struggled not to fidget as her best friend held her tightly whilst a single hand began playing idly with the hem of her pleated skirt in a decidedly too friendly way.

"Um," Annie said, her neuroses returning almost immediately. "Britta?"

"Mm?" she heard from behind as her Britta's breasts began pressing firmly against her own back, their bare thighs making contact in this intimate position.

“This isn’t you know… gay…”

Britta wrapped her arms around Annie’s belly, squeezing her gently. Internally the dyed blonde was just as conflicted as the young brunette, but realizing she was the adult here Britta decided to stay authoritative and feign confidence:

“No!! I’m just going to show you the ropes, what gets me off. We’re just two girls, with zero inhibitions, performing an act of ultimate feminism! After all, I got your back sis!” Besides, its not like you'd ever figure out how to do it on your own."

Annie's head whipped around. "What was that?"

"Nothing," Britta replied quickly. "Just be quiet okay? You’re freaking me out."

Annie nodded nervously and immediately opened her mouth only to be quickly cut off by Britta's fingers suddenly moving up her inner thigh. Biting her lower lip the brunette trembled as a hand skimmed up over her snatch to the elastic of her panties, Britta’s arm becoming tangled in the girl’s short tartan skirt. Pulling aside Annie’s last layer of protection the dyed blonde paused, strengthening her resolve, before finally allow her digits to glide over wet folds. 

Annie gasped and twitched in pleasure and Britta was forced to tighten her grip around the girl’s waste to stop her from bolting. Now tightly intertwined, Britta moved her lips so that they were millimeters from her friend’s ear. 

Pausing, still unsure how to go about stealing her best friend’s cherry, Britta elected to touch Annie as she would herself when she masturbated at home. Hence their current position, her tutee held tight against her own front. This way she could masturbate her friend as she would herself. Britta quivered. Attempting to ignore how weird things had become, Britta began to teach the young girl before her the techniques she used to get off.

"You need to start with this," Britta whispered as she ran a fingertip lightly over Annie's clit, "And then figure out what you like."

"What do you mean?" stuttered Annie, unsure whether her nerves stemmed from embarrassment at this situation, or Britta's fingers sending little bolts of pleasure into her belly.

"Well…" Britta said gently, positioning a finger on either side of the swollen bud and rubbing them back and forth gently: “I guess there’s… indirect pressure..."

Annie sighed involuntarily and found herself leaning into Britta, wanting more contact.

"…or maybe direct pressure…" the dyed blonde said, flicking a digit over Annie’s clit, causing the girl to instantly spasm, her hips jerking violently against Britta and winding the older woman.

"Too much," Annie panted.

Britta replied apologetically: "Ohhhkay, we’re just spit-balling here… Well, there's also a circular motion I really like. Sort of the best of both worlds…"

Annie's legs shook and her eyes widened as the dyed blonde’s fingers touched her intimately once again. The brunette had never felt anything like it before. Twitching and jerking uncontrollably, she wondered vaguely if this was a good thing as whatever Britta was doing was completely unraveling her. Annie, who always liked to appear composed, found herself now lost in the pleasure her friend created.

Britta on the other hand, was totally on edge, shocked by the warmth spreading from her loins throughout the rest of her heaving body. The dyed blonde knew this was not for her, that she was just supposed to be assisting a friend, but she couldn’t help it! Annie was just sooo close and sooooo warm. Not only that, but the girl’s cute young behind was pressing against the frustrated blonde’s pussy, which Britta realized too late was still only clad in the thin material of her tight hello kitty panties. And with every turn of her own hand the young brunette twisted and writhed against her, soft cheeks rubbing Britta’s sensitive pussy lips with a delicious insistence.

"That’s sooo good Annie," Britta croaked hoarsely, her hot breath sending yet another inappropriate surge to where her fingers moved against Annie: "But, I need, I need you to stop twitching so much… Your, ahhh, wearing me out…” Britta yelped as even more sparks of pleasure jumped through her system, Annie's bum creating a delicious pressure against her own sex: “Now… Just, just, think about something sexy…"

Annie forced herself to nod, knowing she could only hope to follow the latter instruction. Britta's blonde curls tickled her cheek, and her scent, the smell of leather and nice soap filled her nose. The brunette knew she should come up with some hot fantasy and she had plenty, but she couldn’t think of anything else beside her friend as she felt an odd pleasure bubbling up in her belly.

"Britta…?" she gasped, sounding small and uncertain.

"It's okay," Britta moaned, still coaxing her tutee as she made tighter, quicker circles with her fingertips: "Just, ahhhh… let go!"

And that was all it took. Annie arched against Britta's hand and lets her head lull back, wide blue eyes rolling as she felt an intense, unfamiliar but very welcome pleasure course through her body. Tensing all over, she felt weak at the same time and before she could stop herself she groaned Britta's name as her knees buckled.  
Hearing her own name and feeling the young brunette go limp in her arms was more than the dyed blonde could take and she came against the young student before her. Shuddering she suppressed a deep groan, squeezing her eyes tightly shut and biting her lip.

When she finally opened her eyes once more the anxiety came back to her, doubling in intensity as she realized her mistake. Panicking, she straightened up, tightening her stance as the still limp brunette twitched in their backward embrace. Against her lightly clad behind Annie could feel a warm, wet patch spreading across her butt.

" Britta… you didn’t just, you know, orgasm as well did you?!"

The dyed blonde felt the weight of the 19 year old, still leaning against her, the girl’s boobs resting on the arms that wrapped around her in an inappropriately intimate hug. Both sets of eyes were round and shocked; two female friends locked together, blonde and brunette hair tangling in the embrace.

Panic consumed the Greendale students as the dyed blonde spoke nervously:

“Annie… I think I may have Britta’d you.”


End file.
